


Second Time's a Charm

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: First Time for Everything [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tropes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Phil, and figuring out what else Phil might like to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> [First Time For Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540614) was meant to be a one-shot trope fic. And then I realized I could just write porn until I run out of sex acts. So, you know, that seemed like fun.

“Has anyone ever talked dirty to you?” 

Clint asks the question one night as they’re draped over each other on the couch, Phil half on top of him as they make out lazily with a movie in the background.

“Not that I can recall,” Phil says. “I assume Sitwell cursing me out doesn’t count.”

“That is not what I meant at all.” Clint scrunches up his face and flicks Phil on the shoulder. “And now I’m picturing Sitwell naked. Thanks so much for that.”

Phil laughs quietly and mouths at Clint’s collarbone through his t-shirt. Clint hums and shifts, pulls Phil into a tighter grip and nuzzles the side of his face.

“Anyone ever rub one off on you?” Clint asks.

“Are we playing sexual twenty questions?” Phil asks.

Clint hugs him tight and rubs his hands up and down Phil’s back. “I just can’t believe you never had sex until last week,” Clint says. It’s not accusatory or teasing, just a statement. “And I’ve been thinking about all the things you haven’t done yet.”

“Well, we can definitely cross handjobs off the list,” Phil says, and Clint chuckles against his neck in agreement. They’ve spent the week “perfecting” Phil’s technique, which is to say Clint’s jerked off Phil at least once a day, and Phil’s returned the favor, first with Clint helping him along and showing him what he likes, then Phil on his own, using the same technique he’s learned and adding a few twists now and again. 

“You’ve never sucked a dick?” Clint asks.

“Nope,” Phil says. 

“Ever had yours sucked?”

“Almost,” Phil says, “a few times.” He thinks of the one sucking kiss Clint had placed on his dick right before his experience, or lack thereof, had become a discussion point in bed. “But it never quite got to that point.”

“Because you’re a wait until you’re in love guy, and you weren’t in love yet,” Clint says. The way he says it, it makes Phil feel like Clint’s won something in him, something great.

“Pretty much,” Phil agrees. He shifts so he can see Clint’s face, slides a hand up under Clint’s t-shirt, and asks, “Are you offering to suck my dick?”

“I will suck your dick into next week.”

“Well, I won’t say no to that.” Phil replies, and he laughs when Clint grabs him by the hips and manhandles him onto his back, Clint blanketing him, one hand cupping Phil through his pajama pants. Phil arches and hisses air through his teeth, still not completely used to the hot flash of _yes_ that snaps through his body when Clint touches him like this.

“I am going to suck your dick until all you can do is scream my name,” Clint says, voice low and hot and _filthy_ right next to Phil’s ear.

“I don’t think it’s going to take long,” Phil manages to get out.

“Oh, no,” Clint says in falsetto. “However will my manhood handle it?”

Phil opens his mouth to say something ridiculous. Like _I’ll handle your manhood_ or maybe _What manhood_ but before he can do more than breathe in, Clint’s slid down his body, yanked down his pajama bottoms, and started sucking on the head of Phil’s cock. “Jesus,” Phil breathes out, and he has to grip the back of the couch to keep from bucking his hips.

Clint pulls off of Phil’s dick and jacks him a few times, slow and light, enough to tease but not to work Phil closer to the edge. “So,” he says conversationally, “you know how I was in the circus?”

“If this is what you think dirty talk is, you are sorely lacking,” Phil says. Clint retaliates by pulling on his balls just a little. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make him gasp.

“As I was saying,” Clint says, and he pauses to take Phil’s dick in his mouth again for a moment before pulling off again. He licks up the underside of Phil’s cock before speaking again. “In the circus, when you’re a featured performer,” he leaves a trail of sucking kisses up Phil’s dick. Phil’s hips jerk without his permission. “You get trained in one or two side things so you’re busy all night, and since I was a mouthy shit,” he gives Phil’s cock a squeeze before Phil can say anything snarky, “they decided to see how I’d do at sword swallowing so I’d have to shut up once in awhile.”

“Oh?” Phil manages to get out. The next sound he makes is a high-pitched whine because his dick is now hitting the back of Clint’s throat. Clint pulls off slightly and works the head of Phil’s cock against his soft palette, and Phil grunts and reaches down, not sure what he’s grabbing, just needing a hand full of _something._

Clint pulls off and grabs Phil’s hand, kisses the palm and asks, “What do you want?”

Phil has to work to find a coherent thought. Clint leans down and laps at his head while he thinks. “I want…” Phil flexes his hand. “I want to grab your head and hold you where I want you.”

Clint rubs himself against the sofa a couple of times and sets Phil’s hand squarely on the back of his head. “I’m gonna try to go slow so this lasts a little longer, but you go ahead and move me where you want me, okay?”

“Okay,” Phil says, and he presses his other hand on the back of Clint’s head next to his first, only curling both hands into Clint’s hair after Clint gives a nod to show it’s okay. Clint starts sucking again, starts working up and down Phil’s shaft. Phil lets him for a few seconds, and then he presses down on Clint’s skull, and Clint stops moving, three-quarters of Phil’s cock in his mouth, still sucking as he works his tongue over the head.

“Suck harder,” Phil says, and Clint does as ordered, upping the suction but not moving from where Phil has him positioned. Phil tugs on Clint’s hair, and Clint moves up until Phil stops. Just the head of his dick is in Clint’s mouth now, and a shock goes through Phil as the air in the room hits his damp shaft. “Clint,” he murmurs, and he presses down again, and down Clint goes.

He doesn’t last much longer. Between getting the blowjob itself and Clint allowing him to move him exactly where he wants, Phil comes in just a couple of minutes. He doesn’t actually scream when he comes, but it’s close. He lies still with his eyes closed and his chest heaving as Clint crawls up his body, presses his dick in the soft spot next to his hip, and says, voice rough, “What are you feelings on frottage?”

Phil wants to tease Clint for getting fancy with his terminology _now_. Instead, he grabs Clint’s ass and presses up as Clint grinds down. He gets little shocks of pleasure every time Clint’s body brushes over his limp dick, and he pulls Clint into a kiss as Clint groans and comes all over his stomach and side.

“You,” Clint says as he presses Phil into the couch and tries to catch his breath, “are fan-fucking-tastic.”

“Just wait until I get good at this,” Phil says, and he chuckles when Clint barks a laugh against his shoulder.

“So, that’s a blowjob,” Clint says in a fake-studious voice that makes Phil snicker. “And now you’ve experienced getting jizzed on. And we’ve tried a little bit of dirty talk. Thoughts?”

Phil slides his hands up and down Clint’s back and smiles when Clint finally lifts himself up so they can see each other. “What’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to infiniteeight for a great beta!


End file.
